Pie
Pie is a popular recipe within the Cooking Mama series. They first appeared in Cooking Mama 2, when sweet foods were being introduced. Info A delicious baked good composed of dough with a filling, usually fruit, preserves, or even savory items like vegetables and meat. Though culturally known worldwide, they are integral to American cuisine and make up most American desserts. Tarts are similar to pies, and there is also the widely known cheesecake, which is made like a pie. Cooking Mama 2 In this game, the player can make an Apple Pie. Recipe #'Peel the skin!' #'Slice up!' #Let it stew! #'Spread the pie crust!' #'Cut holes using a fork!' #'Spread it on thick!' #'Cut holes in the crust!' #'Press down with a fork!' #'Separate the egg!' #'Mix it!' #'Spread it on thick!' #Bake in the oven! Ingredients *Apples *Sugar *Lemon Juice *Pie Crust *Egg Yolk Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop In this game, one can make a Lemon Pie with a meringue topping. Recipe #Smash it up! #Mix it! #Spread the crust! #Squeeze the lemons! #Use the hand mixer! #Adjust the heat! #Pour the liquid! #Chill it in the fridge! #Make it frothy! #Top with lots of meringue! #Bake in the oven! Ingredients *Biscuits *Melted Butter *Lemon *Egg *Sugar *Sour Cream *Egg Whites Cooking Mama 4: Kitchen Magic In this game, the player can make a Cherry Pie! Recipe #'Pick it!' #'Wash it!' #'Remove the pit!' #Stir it! #Spread the dough! #Poke holes in it! #Spread it! #'Add it!' #Bake in the oven! Ingredients *Cherries *Sugar *Pie Dough *Custard Cooking Mama Let's Cook! In this game, one can make two kinds of pie: a Heart Apple Pie and a Cherry Pie. Heart Apple Pie Recipe # Cut the ingredients! # Boil it down! # Shape it with the cutter! # Wrap it in pastry! # Brush with egg yolk! # Bake in the oven! Ingredients * Apple * Lemon Juice * Sugar * Cinnamon * Puff Pastry * Egg Yolk Cherry Pie Recipe # Pull off the stem! # Remove the pit! # Boil it down! # Bake in the oven! # Spread it! # Place the cherries! Ingredients * Cherries * Granulated Sugar * Brandy * Lemon Juice * Pie Crust * Custard Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop In this game, the player can make a Cherry Pie or a Thinly-Sliced Apple Pie. Cherry Pie Recipe # Pull off the stem! # Remove the pit! # Boil it down! # Knead it! # Fold it in three! # Spread out the dough! # Place the cherry! # Set the oven! Ingredients * Cherries * Granulated Sugar * Kirsch * Lemon Juice * White Flour (hakurikiko) * Salt Water * Butter * Custard Thinly-Sliced Apple Pie Recipe # Peel the apples! # Remove the core! # Cut it into thin slices! # Cut it with the pie cutter! # Spread the whipped egg! # Squeeze out the cream! # Place the apple! # Set the oven! Ingredients * Apple * Pie Dough * Whipped Egg * Almond Cream * Butter Trivia *Cooking Mama 3 is the only game where the players can make a Lemon Pie. Gallery 1200px-FoodApplePie.jpg|Apple Pie lemonmeringue_main1.jpg|Lemon Meringue Pie cherry-tart-day1.jpg|Cherry Pie french-apple-tart-93482-1.jpeg|Thinly-Sliced Apple Pie CM2_06.png|Apple Pie as it appears in Cooking Mama 2 CM3_36.png|Lemon Pie as it appears in Cooking Mama 3 CM4_13.png|Cherry Pie as it appears in Cooking Mama 4 Heart_Apple_Pie.png|Heart Apple Pie as it appears in Cooking Mama Let's Cook! CML_47.png|Cherry Pie as it appears in Cooking Mama Let's Cook! SS 51.png|Cherry Pie as it appears in Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop SS 53.png|Thinly-Sliced Apple Pie as it appears in Cooking Mama: Sweet Shop Category:Recipes Category:Pie Recipes Category:Apple Recipes Category:CM2 Recipes Category:CM3 Recipes Category:CM4 Recipes Category:Fruit Recipes Category:CMLC Recipes Category:Pastry Recipes